ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Titan Calling
Transcript * (Shows Warner Bros Logo) (Shows Dc Comics Logo) (Begins in Jump City at night) (A Robber is robbing the place With guns( Robber:Nobody move give me everything or the gun goes off a day ago * Coolot1 (Suddenly) a day ago * Knottyorchid12 (A voice) Voice:Sorry buddy but shouldn't you make a account before taking money out of peoples account (reveals to be Robin) a day ago * Coolot1 Robin: huh a day ago * Knottyorchid12 Robber:Wait aren't you supposed to be with... Robin :I just moved .and i work alone Edited by Knottyorchid12 a day ago * Coolot1 Robin: So, screw batman a day ago * Knottyorchid12 (he aims a gun at Robin but rob in uses his grapple to rope him up a day ago * Coolot1 Robin: Ha a day ago * Knottyorchid12 (Robin then goes to turn him in but hears destruction from outside) a day ago * Coolot1 Robin: huh a day ago * Knottyorchid12 (people are running Robin goes to see the threat and the threat reveals to be Mala) a day ago * Coolot1 Mala: Run a day ago * Knottyorchid12 (Robin pulls out sword and is about to charge at it but) is inturupted) Voice:Fear not civilians i got this (reveals to be Superboy a day ago * Coolot1 Robin: The boyscout a day ago * Knottyorchid12 Superboy:ok monkey boy lets dance Robin:Hold it S man (aims sword at) I was handeling this a day ago * Coolot1 Superboy:You and what powers a day ago * Knottyorchid12 Robin:oh says you i can hendle this i got here before you S man whats your power showing he letter S around town a day ago * Coolot1 (He fires laser) a day ago * Knottyorchid12 (Robin deflects it with his sword back at Joe Kent) a day ago * Coolot1 (As it hits Mala( a day ago * Knottyorchid12 (Mala gets angry and charges at them) Edited by Knottyorchid12 a day ago * Coolot1 (Joe drops down) a day ago * Knottyorchid12 Joe:Great see what you did a day ago * Coolot1 Joe: you made him mad a day ago * Knottyorchid12 Robin:What did i do a day ago * Coolot1 Robin: you fired the laser a day ago * Knottyorchid12 Joe:Oh sure Mr.I cary a sword around what are you supposed to be a bird ninja a day ago * Coolot1 Robin: What? a day ago * Knottyorchid12 Joe:You heard me red boy a day ago * Coolot1 Mala: heklo? a day ago * Knottyorchid12 Joe:Not now Nintendo ripoff a day ago * Coolot1 (Mala charges) a day ago * Knottyorchid12 (Just then a green ram hits him and Mala goes flying) a day ago * Coolot1 Mala: agh a day ago * Knottyorchid12 (Reveals to be Beast Boy looks over at Damian and Joe) Beast Boy: Sup a day ago * Coolot1 Joe: I COULD HAVE HANDELED IT a day ago * Knottyorchid12 Beast Boy: Uh you two alright? (Mala gets up) Lemme answer that when i get back (turns to Mala) Yo monkey shouldn't you be capturing young woman on Skull Island right now a day ago * Coolot1 Robin: boyscout, I know we hate each other but, we have to ework together a day ago * Knottyorchid12 Joe: Your joking right I can deal with it myself thank you (He flies at Mala and punches him) a day ago * Coolot1 (Mala suddenly glows red) a day ago * Knottyorchid12 (Mala then lets out a loud screech then jumps away) a day ago * Coolot1 Robin: you said? a day ago * Knottyorchid12 Joe: See this is why i could have handled it myself if it wasn't for you birdbrain Beast Boy: ok i should probably noh be involved "Turns into a mouse and runs off after the way Mala was headed) a day ago * Coolot1 Robin: Dude, calm down a day ago * Knottyorchid12 Joe:Me calm down yeah right (they each give a sinister glare at each other) (Fades to black and cuts to intro) (Cuts to the pizza place and shows the two at different tables glaring at each other) TITLE: Titan Calling a day ago * Coolot1 Joe: Arggg a day ago * Knottyorchid12 Robin:Argggg Waitress:Can i get you two something? a day ago * Coolot1 Joe: (flirting) A name, you beauty a day ago * Knottyorchid12 Robin:Oh stop just give us two slices of pizza and 2 orange sodas a day ago * Coolot1 Joe: H3y! a day ago * Knottyorchid12 Waitress:Coming right up a day ago * Coolot1 Waitress: By the way , name's Talia (She goes) a day ago * Knottyorchid12 Damian:So got a name or are you just called S man a day ago * Coolot1 Joe: Joe. a day ago * Knottyorchid12 Damian:Damian so what are you supposed to be with the S and all? a day ago * Coolot1 Joe: well a day ago * Knottyorchid12 Robin:go ahead I'm listening a day ago * Coolot1 Joe: A HERo a day ago * Knottyorchid12 Robin:Same here but i was more on the sidekick route but now i go alone a day ago * Coolot1 Joe: kinda a day ago * Knottyorchid12 Robin:yeah (Talia hands them there food) Robin:So whats your story you never fully told me what you are besides a hero a day ago * Coolot1 (Talia listens in cause in reality, she is Talia Al Ghul) a day ago * Knottyorchid12 Joe:Well....its complicated a day ago * Coolot1 Joe: you know Mr. Brave and Daring up in the sky a day ago * Knottyorchid12 Damian:You mean Superman? Joe:Well your looking at his son a day ago * Coolot1 Damiuan: And you know Batman? a day ago * Knottyorchid12 superboy:Yeah actually my dad teamed with him a lot why do you ask a day ago * Coolot1 Damien: He's mine a day ago * Knottyorchid12 Joe: No Way a day ago * Coolot1 Damien: Way. Wait a second... a day ago * Knottyorchid12 Joe:Whats up? a day ago * Coolot1 Damian: What's the wajtress' name again a day ago * Knottyorchid12 Talia:oh sorry need any refills? a day ago * Coolot1 Damian: Ugh, sure (She leaves) Joe: Talia, why you ask? a day ago * Knottyorchid12 Talia:Nothing!!! Nothing1!! (walks off nervous) a day ago * Coolot1 Damian: I know someone named Talia. Let's say she ain't the nicest. a day ago * Knottyorchid12 Joe:oh ok anyways never mind that we gota focus on that monkey man we gotta go after him a day ago * Coolot1 (Talia comes back, with a sword and points it at Joe) a day ago * Knottyorchid12 Joe:Whoa so much for dine and dash a day ago * Coolot1 Damian: Yep! Definetly Al Ghul a day ago * Knottyorchid12 (cuts to commercial then comes back) Robin:(pulls out sword) What are you doing here in Jump City? a day ago * Coolot1 Talia: Making sure Mala does as he is told a day ago * Knottyorchid12 Joe:Malla? a day ago * Coolot1 Talia: Rampaging monkey dude a day ago * Knottyorchid12 Joe and Damian:Oh Talia:Malla report? (no answer) Report Malla a day ago * Coolot1 Mala: Boss? I am a little busy Talia: With what? (Cuts to Malla fighting both beast boy and now Static Shock and Cyborg) a day ago * Knottyorchid12 (Actually i thought it was Beast Boiy) a day ago * Coolot1 (He brought them in) a day ago * Knottyorchid12 (cuts to little bit ago where Malla is running and Beast Boy is after him) Beast Boy turns into a kangaroo and boxes him) Malla: YOU FOOL Don't you know who your dealing with I am Malla surpreme leader Protector of The Brain and do you think you green shifter has what it takes to stop me a day ago * Coolot1 Beast Boy: Wait where is the brain a day ago * Knottyorchid12 Malla: (smashes) You can't take me on you are weak (lightning strikes) a day ago * Coolot1 Malla: Huh a day ago * Knottyorchid12 Voice: Your right he can't take you on but i can (Lightning static goes everywhere) a day ago * Coolot1 Static: Boo a day ago * Knottyorchid12 Malla: Why you little (tries to smash Static but fails) a day ago * Coolot1 (Shots lighting) a day ago * Knottyorchid12 (jumps up and gets zapped but grabs Static but Beast boy as a snake wraps him around) a day ago * Coolot1 (And hisses) a day ago * Knottyorchid12 (Malla breaks free) a day ago * Coolot1 +and attacks) a day ago * Knottyorchid12 (Malla grabs Beast Boy and throws him) a day ago * Coolot1 (And laughs) a day ago * Knottyorchid12 (Static catches Beast Boy) Beast Boy: Thx man a day ago * Coolot1 Static: no problem a day ago * Knottyorchid12 Beast Boy say launch me (turns into a flying squirrell) a day ago * Coolot1 (He does( a day ago * Knottyorchid12 (he's launched and gets on his face) a day ago * Coolot1 (Cyborg joins in) a day ago * Knottyorchid12 Cyborg: Yo can't start the party without me (Sonic cannons Malla) a day ago * Coolot1 Beast Boy: Vic! Man of the hour! a day ago * Knottyorchid12 Cyborg: Long time no see buddy 24 hours ago * Coolot1 (They fist bump) 24 hours ago * Knottyorchid12 Static:uh who are you two Beast Boy:Better question is who are you? 17 hours ago * Coolot1 Static: Static 17 hours ago * Knottyorchid12 Beast Boy:This is cyborg and I'm Beast Boy Cyborg:Were childhood friends 17 hours ago * Coolot1 Beast Boy: YEah 17 hours ago * Knottyorchid12 Static:oh (Malla gets up) 17 hours ago * Coolot1 (As they fight. Back at Damian and JOe) 17 hours ago * Knottyorchid12 (Damian starts to slice Talia but Talia grabs her sword and fights) 17 hours ago * Coolot1 Talia: You do good 17 hours ago * Knottyorchid12 (Damian kick flips Talias sword and grabs it) Damian:Looks like you still need training 17 hours ago * Coolot1 Talia: I taught you everything you know 17 hours ago * Knottyorchid12 Damian:I know 17 hours ago * Coolot1 (She puts him in a chokehold) Joe: SHould I do something? 17 hours ago * Knottyorchid12 Damian:Yea..little help 17 hours ago * Coolot1 (He fires laser beam) 17 hours ago * Knottyorchid12 (she dodges and disappears into smoke) 17 hours ago * Coolot1 Damian: Come on, we need to find mister Donkey Kong 17 hours ago * Knottyorchid12 Joe:Right! (they leave and a spiritual raven watches ovr and fades out 16 hours ago * Coolot1 (Joe notices and shrugsO 16 hours ago * Knottyorchid12 (They see Malla but he ges flying) 16 hours ago * Coolot1 (Joe catches him) 16 hours ago * Knottyorchid12 Malla:YOU!!! Joe then freezes him 16 hours ago * Coolot1 Joe: Shut up Curious George 16 hours ago * Knottyorchid12 ( Malla becomes frozen) 16 hours ago * Coolot1 (Suddenly) 16 hours ago * Knottyorchid12 (its reveal to be a decoy and shatters) (Talia then comes up and attacs them) Edited by Knottyorchid12 2 hours ago * Coolot1 Beast Boy: Is that a ninja? 2 hours ago * Knottyorchid12 Damian:You could say that (pulls out sword) GO!!! 2 hours ago * Coolot1 (They stand there) 2 hours ago * Knottyorchid12 (Talia gets a call from a voice) Voice:Come back you did your part we got it Talia:Yes sir.. we'll meet again Robin and all of you (she smoke bombs and disappears to get away) 2 hours ago * Coolot1 Joe: Yay. She's gone 2 hours ago * Knottyorchid12 Cyborg:Booyah!! 2 hours ago * Coolot1 Robin: but she isn't defeated 2 hours ago * Knottyorchid12 Static:Then we'll be ready 2 hours ago * Coolot1 Joe: want to go to a pizza parlor? 2 hours ago * Knottyorchid12 All:Yeah ( Robin gets an idea and pulls out a piece of paper and starts drawing something) Edited by Knottyorchid12 2 hours ago * Coolot1 (He gives Joe) 2 hours ago * Knottyorchid12 Joe:Whats this? 2 hours ago * Coolot1 Joe: A T? 2 hours ago * Knottyorchid12 Robin:Remember how i said i worked alone 2 hours ago * Coolot1 Joe: you said that? 2 hours ago * Knottyorchid12 Robin:Well kinda did but thinking it over i wanna do something (looks over at the othehr guys goofing off) You know with people like those guys here in Jump City i think they have some strong abilities an hour ago * Coolot1 Robin: so yeah an hour ago * Knottyorchid12 Joe:What are you hinting at? an hour ago * Coolot1 Robin: a home an hour ago * Knottyorchid12 Joe:A home? an hour ago * Coolot1 Robin: Aye an hour ago * Knottyorchid12 Joe:For who? an hour ago * Coolot1 Damjanb: us an hour ago * Knottyorchid12 Joe:Us? an hour ago * Coolot1 (He nods ( an hour ago * Knottyorchid12 Joe:So lemme get this straight your planning to make like...a team? 45 minutes ago * Coolot1 Damian: yeah 44 minutes ago * Knottyorchid12 Joe:Well i like that (They stare at a island as it starts to fade to black) 37 minutes ago * Coolot1 (And cuts to a strange place) ???: So, Talia, did you get it? 31 minutes ago * Knottyorchid12 Talia:Yes sir 29 minutes ago * Coolot1 (She gives a chip) 27 minutes ago * Knottyorchid12 Voice:Yes good 7 minutes ago * Coolot1 (He smirks) 6 minutes ago * Knottyorchid12 (fades to black) 5 minutes ago * Coolot1 (As episode ends)